Just a Cough
by msbubble5
Summary: Kurt gets a bad cold and relies on his family and friends to take care of him!
1. A Cough

The second Kurt got home from school he headed to his room to rid himself of the tight skinny jeans, white button up, and red and white polka dotted bowtie. He pulled on a normal pair of jeans that fit him and were a bit baggy at the legs and a white t-shirt with the logo _Lima, Ohio_ stamped on the front. Kurt walked upstairs to go plop himself on the couch to do his homework. His dad sat down next to him and flipped the T.V to a football game and called Finn. Kurt didn't even protest or make remarks about the football uniforms, which would have surprised them all had they been paying attention.

Finally Kurt finished the last algebra question and yawned. He got up and spoke only to state that he was going to bed. Burt and Finn would have been surprised to notice a slight crack in Kurt's melodic voice, but they were still absorbed in the game. By this time it was about 9 'o clock and Kurt was ready to start on his hour-long night routine. As he began, he turned on the radio to his favorite station and sang along to an Adele song.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear. _

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

That was as far as he could get before he broke out in a fit of coughing. He reached for a tissue and sneezed. Kurt shrugged and finished up his routine. He decided to change into his favorite button down pajamas. Kurt changed into the pajamas quickly and lay down on his queen sized mattress. He snuggled underneath the thick bedspread and blankets and was almost asleep when he heard Finn trudge downstairs and make his way through the room almost an hour later. Kurt coughed loudly which startled Finn.

"Bro, you okay? You sound like you're getting sick."

"I'm fine, Finn. I never get sick. Plus, how many times have I told you NOT to call me "Bro"?"

"Sorry dude. You do look pale, though."

Kurt had no reply this time. He just pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.

Kurt woke up to himself in a mad coughing fit. His throat was sore and he was exhausted. He took a peek at the digital clock in the room. _ 4:15_ the clock read. Kurt grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. He was still coughing five minutes later. He could hear the quiet breaths of his stepbrother on the other side of the room. Finally he stopped and was breathing hard. Kurt felt even more tired and fell asleep almost immediately under the warm blankets.

**A/N: I don't own Glee or Adele and her music. Please review!**


	2. Bad Cold

Kurt woke up feeling like crap. He had a stuffy nose, sore throat, and a bad headache. He forced himself to get up and he decided to eat breakfast before his daily routine (which included a warm shower), which would be surprising to most. He slowly made his way up the stairs, stopping only to suppress a painful cough. Kurt decided to start to make breakfast for himself, wrinkling his nose at the cereal and milk and pulling a box of pancake mix out of the cabinet. At this moment Carole made her way into the kitchen and looked at Kurt curiously.

"Don't you usually make your own pancakes? You know, I mean from flour and stuff. You don't normally eat boxed pancake mix."

Kurt shook his head and frowned. "I don't feel like it today. That's all."

Carole noticed that his voice was a bit hoarse and scratchy. She lifted her hand to his forehead and gasped at the sudden warmth.

"Kurt! You have a fever! Go back to bed. You're not going to school today like this!"

Kurt started to open his mouth in protest but suddenly felt a surge of overwhelming exhaustion. He half walked, half fell down the stairs and flopped onto his bed. Finn woke up and glanced over to his stepbrother's bed.

"Hey Kurt, you okay? Mom told you to stay home, didn't she? I knew it."

Finn pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on over his undershirt and boxers and put a comb through his hair. He was riding the bus that day so he pulled on his sneakers, ran upstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and sprinted out the door. Kurt just lay on his bed face down until Carole came in.

"Kurt, honey, come on upstairs. There's a T.V up there and the kitchen is right there, too."

Carole picked up the warmest bedspread from Kurt's bed and threw a pillow over her shoulder. She led the boy up the stairs and into the living room. She let him lie on the couch and covered him with the blanket and stuck the pillow under his head.

"Mom, I'm so tired but I don't wanna sleep. I wanna see Mercedes and Tina and even Rachel. My… my head is so mixed up I can't think straight." Kurt whined. "My hair is a mess!"

Carole rubbed his back reassuringly and smiled.

"How about I make you some tea? It'll make your throat feel better."

Kurt looked up with a gleam in his eyes. "Decaf green tea with fresh ginger, lemon, and _organic _honey."

"Sure. Whatever you want. Anything else I should get while I'm over there?"

"Well…" Kurt began. "No. Never mind."

It was obvious Kurt liked all the attention he was getting. Carole went to talk to Burt while the water was boiling. Soon Burt entered the room.

"Hey kiddo, your stepmom told me you didn't feel so well."

"Yeah, dad." Kurt croaked. "My throat hurts and it is HOT up here."

Kurt pushed the blanket off of himself and hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his pajama top exposing his bare chest. He flopped back onto the pillow and pouted. Burt chuckled under his breath and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Bud, I think you've got a bad cold. I'll probably go to the grocery store anyway. I'll pick up some medicine. Do you want anything from there?"

Kurt showed a small smile and looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Dad, can I get some chocolate ice cream? Please?"

Burt gave in and nodded. Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. As Burt got up Carole walked in holding a steaming mug. She handed it to Kurt and pulled out a jar of organic honey. She set it on the table next to him.

"I didn't know how sweet you like it."

Kurt reached for the jar and poured 3 tablespoons worth of honey into the mug. He stirred it up well and blew on the golden liquid inside to cool it down. He took a few swigs of the tea and placed the mug on the table. He murmured a "thank you" as he rolled over and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Mercedes will almost definitely be in the story later and, well as for Blaine, **_**maybe**_**. Favorite, Story Alert and Review! I love you guys!**


	3. Friends

Finn entered through the front door quietly. He knew Kurt was sick, and he tried as hard as he could to be quiet, but he needed Kurt to wake up immediately. He nudged Kurt gently, knowing he was a light sleeper, and flinched at the evil-looking glare his stepbrother shot him. This was the normal reaction every time Finn woke Kurt up, but usually Kurt followed the glare with a lecture on how he needed his "beauty sleep" and how he will "punch your face in if you don't leave me alone". This time Kurt just groaned and rolled over. Finn shrugged as he spoke up.

"Okay, Kurt, I guess you wouldn't care if I told you that Mercedes was coming over in ten minutes to see how you're doing."

Kurt immediately shot up and sneezed. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he jumped onto his feet. He swayed for a moment before catching his balance and yelling at his stepbrother.

"Finn! Mercedes is coming over and you give me ten minutes? That'll just give me enough time to wash my face and brush my teeth! Not enough time to wash my hair… or… or… or even shave!"

Finn peered at his phone. "You better hurry up. She's five minutes out."

"Finn!"

Kurt walked to the bathroom quickly, stopping to rest for a moment. Finn could hear water running and then shut off. Kurt sped back into the living room and sat on his makeshift bed, frantically flipping through T.V channels. He couldn't find anything good, so he just clicked the T.V off and sat there, waiting for the doorbell. Finn got up immediately after the bell rung and Mercedes threw open the door. She ran over to Kurt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Kurt was choking for air.

"Mercedes… ukh… you're…. khe… can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry, white boy. I missed you at school!"

Kurt gently pushed Mercedes off of himself. "I'm probably still contagious!"

"Oh well. I don't care if I get sick. It would just mean a day away from Rachel!"

Kurt had to agree with that statement. "Hey, you can spend the night if you want to."

"Really?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. "Yes. Under one condition though, 'Cedes."

"What?"

"Get me my chocolate ice cream out of the freezer."

As Mercedes went to go get Kurt's ice cream, Kurt looked over at Finn and smiled. Finn left the room awkwardly, because, how else would Finn leave a room? Mercedes emerged from the kitchen with a giant tub of ice cream. As she set it on Kurt's lap, she looked at him pleadingly.

"Kurt, can we share?"

Kurt nodded and Mercedes set herself sitting across from Kurt. Kurt looked her over carefully and in between mouthfuls of ice cream he just HAD to comment on her clothes.

"'Cedes, you look fabulous today. Could've used a scarf though."

Mercedes laughed loudly. "Look who's talking. Lemme see, hair uncombed, in pajamas, shirt unbuttoned, and is that a trace of a beard?"

Kurt shook his head. "Finn gave me five freakin minutes to get ready. I didn't have time to comb my hair or change or shave."

Mercedes laughed and pulled out her phone. "I think I should call someone over here to see this. Who do you want me to call?"

**A/N: Who do YOU want Mercedes to call to Kurt's house? Majority rules, so whoever gets the most votes wins! Post your answer in the reviews section. I know that in the show Kurt said that he doesn't shave, but I wanted to add that in. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Unicorns and Dolphins

**A/N: I know, I usually don't put notes BEFORE the chapter, but I feel compelled to say the winner, just in case you don't read reviews. The winner is Blaine, with everybody voting for him. Seems like everyone wants a fluffy Klaine fic! gleek9739 mentioned Blaine, but they also said Brittany or Rachel. I'm gonna add Blaine AND Brittany because Brittany amuses me and the Klaine couple is just too cute! Love ya and thanks to everyone who voted! This chapter is super long compared to what I usually write.**

"Don't call anybody, 'Cedes, or I will destroy you!" Kurt snatched Mercedes' phone out of her hand.

"Man, white boy, you're violent when you don't feel well!" Mercedes took her phone back and smirked. "How about Brittany? She won't do anything! She might kiss you or something, but that's all."

"Fine." Kurt grumbled. He really didn't want anyone to see him like this, but he knew Britt could care less about what he looked like.

Mercedes jumped up and looked at her phone. All 5 bars were showing but she needed to tell Brittany something. "Reception's pretty bad in here. I'll go outside to call her." Mercedes headed out the door and rung up Brittany.

"Britt, do you wanna come to Kurt's house? He's sick and needs some cheering up… no, please don't bring your pet duck… yeah… can I pick you up? I need to pick someone else up, too… Blaine… Yes… the other dolphin… I know… okay, bye." Mercedes just shook her head and clicked her phone off. She walked back inside to face Kurt, who was examining his nails.

"Kurt I need to go pick Britt up."

"Why? Can't she drive herself?"

Mercedes looked at her feet. "She forgot how." This was probably only a half lie. Brittany forgot many things, and driving is probably one of them.

"Whatever. I'll be right here, finishing off this huge tub of ice cream."

"Don't you want to change before she gets here?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Kurt dug his spoon into the ice cream. "How long will you take?"

"Uh, maybe half an hour. We're gonna pick something up for you on the way back."

"Not more medicine I hope. I'm tired of it."

"Nope. No medicine. I think you'll like what I'm gonna get for you, but it's a surprise!"

Mercedes grabbed her keys and strolled out the door. She drove all the way to Brittany's house before she called Blaine about picking him up.

"Hey Blaine. I'm picking up Brittany to come to Kurt's house… what?... oh, he's sick… do you want to come, too?...it's a surprise for him… he doesn't look like crap… just different… ok, we're about 10 minutes out."

She ended the call and went to knock on Brittany's door. Brittany answered the door wearing her Cheerio's uniform and ran out next to Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes! Where is my precious unicorn?"

"At home, Britt. Let's go pick up Blaine, ok?"

"Yay! The other dolphin!"

Mercedes just sighed and Brittany sat down in the front seat. The whole ride to Blaine's house Brittany was gabbing about how dolphins and unicorns make beautiful dolphicorn babies (no, Mercedes didn't understand that either). Brittany explained how dolphin plus unicorn made dolphicorn, but Mercedes wasn't listening to her made up words. She was trying to park the car in the driveway. She told Brittany to stay put as she went to get Blaine. Mercedes knocked on Blaine's door. Blaine hurriedly exited the door with a bag in his hands. She couldn't blame him for leaving quickly, as she could hear a man and woman yelling before the door shut.

"Hey, Mercedes. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Great! Let's go back to Kurt's place. He doesn't know you're coming, Blaine, but he know Britt is."

Blaine nodded and looked into the front seat. "Hey Brittany. How are you?"

"Good. My precious unicorn is sick. You're a dolphin, right? I would kiss you right now but I can't reach back there."

Blaine looked confused until Mercedes spoke up. "You'll find out. Don't let her kiss you until AFTER she kisses Kurt. You'll see why."

Blaine sat back in his seat and fiddled with the bag he was holding until Mercedes stuck a Katy Perry CD into the CD player.

"Kurt told me you're obsessed with Katy Perry… here we go."

_Last Friday Night _blared through the speakers. Brittany danced and sang. Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs and Mercedes joined in after much hesitation. They sang all the way to Kurt's house. Mercedes clicked off the song and knocked on Kurt's door, motioning Brittany and Blaine to join her at the doorstep. Finn answered the door and motioned the three to be quiet.

"Kurt fell asleep." He whispered.

Brittany, apparently, didn't care she ran up to Kurt and jumped on top of him screaming "Unicorn!". Kurt felt someone sitting on top of him and looked up. He saw Brittany sitting on top of his stomach.

"Britt, this is uncomfortable. Please get off of me."

Brittany jumped off of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Brittany, don't do it! I'm sick! I'll make you sick if you do it!"

But Brittany didn't care about getting sick. She leaned down and kissed Kurt straight on the lips. She smiled and licked her lips.

"You taste like cherries and chocolate!"

"It's cold medicine and ice cream. You still taste like root beer."

Brittany leaned down and kissed him again. Blaine was watching her with confusion in his eyes. Mercedes nudged him and he spoke up.

"Hey Kurt. Britt, why are you kissing my boyfriend?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. He made an effort to cover his bare chest but it didn't work. Blaine just chuckled as he tried to pat down his hair. Kurt looked extremely embarrassed as he answered Blaine's question for Brittany.

"She always does this. She has since she made out with me when I pretended to be straight. It doesn't mean anything, though. I'm still 100 percent gay. Watch out, though. She'll probably kiss you next."

Blaine shook his head. "No thanks. I don't kiss girl-" He was cut off by Brittany lunging at his face. She kissed him for a bit, much to his surprise, as Kurt laughed. Once she pulled back, she licked her lips and jumped up and down.

"Ooh! You taste like coffee!"

Blaine licked his lips, too. "Oh wow. You DO taste like root beer."

Brittany pulled a glittery piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Kurt.

"I made you a card."

Kurt took the card in his hands and read it out loud:

_Deer Kurt Unicorn,_

_I hope u feel better. I will bring u a bird next time._

_Luv, Brittany Unicorn._

"Aww, thanks Britt, but I don't really want a bird."

"Okay. Is Blaine a dolphin?"

Kurt sniffed and then nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Blaine crossed his arms and frowned. "Okay, why are you calling me a dolphin?"

"A dolphin is a gay shark, silly!"


End file.
